wonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nowa Tajemnica
Nowa Tajemnica - Opowiadanie nawiązujące do serialu "Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot", wchodzi w skład tamtejszego fanonu. Jest kontynuacją "Dnia Sądu". Opis Superbohaterowie próbują odszukać posiadacza miraculum, które odebrali Władce Ciem w ostatniej bitwie... Opowiadanie :Drogi Mistrzu Fu :Jak już pewnie wiesz, udało nam się zażegnać kryzys z Władcą Ciem. Pokonaliśmy go z pomocą Cassidy. Zapewnie ją znasz. Jest posiadaczką szarego miraculum – miraculum myszy. Nasze kwami w ostatniej chwili nam o niej powiedziały. Dzięki Emmie odszukałam ją. Dziewczyna była strasznie zrozpaczona po utracie mocy i psa, ale zaprowadziła nas do siedziby złoczyńcy. W bitwie odzyskała miraculum i Seraphine… Nie wiem co byśmy bez niej zrobili… Ale nie będę się na ten temat rozpisywać. Myślę, że zostanę w Paryżu na dłużej. Władca Ciem jest ostatnio mniej aktywny, pewnie znowu zbiera siły na coś większego. Ach zapomniałabym. Razem z Cass odkryłyśmy prawdę, dlaczego złoczyńca miał nową moc. Okazało się, że użył jednego z ukradzionych miraculum. Podczas walki odebraliśmy mu je. Wraz z Maycy badamy biżuterię. Na razie nie dowiedziałyśmy się do kogo wcześniej należała. Dlatego piszę do Ciebie. Miraculum ma kształt broszki. Wyglądem przypomina ptaka. To chyba koliber. Jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam. Przedmiot jest zabezpieczony u mnie, czekam na twoją odpowiedź. :Pozdrawiam Elizabeth :-Ach Cass.. Myślisz, że to wystarczy! :-Jasne! Dziewczyny siedziały w pokoju Elizabeth. Właśnie mijał już drugi dzień od bitwy z Władcą Ciem. W tym czasie Cassidy zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić do swojego nowego położenia. Od dwóch dni zyskała najlepszą koleżankę, odzyskała Miraculum i Serafine orza znalazła dach nad głową! To było niesamowite. :-Mamy dziesięć minut. :-Ruszajmy! Dziewczyny wyszły z pokoju. Zeszły po drewnianych schodach na dół i skierowały się w stronę wyjścia. :-Mamo! Wychodzimy! Bohaterki wyszły na zewnątrz. Właśnie się zaczęła jesień. Liście na drzewach zaczęły zmieniać kolory.. Na ulicach Paryża było pięknie! :-Dotarłyśmy! :-Wrzucaj już ten list do skrzynki! :-Już wrzucam, wrzucam… Gotowe! :-Idealnie! Właśnie na horyzoncie ukazał się listonosz. :-Wracajmy do domu. Nie wiem czy mama usłyszała, że wychodzimy… :-Racja. Dziewczyny udały się w powrotną drogę. Przekroczyły próg mieszkania. :-Dziewczynki! Śniadanie! :-Wiedziałam, że o czymś zapomniałyśmy! – zaśmiała się Eli. Dziewczyny udały się w stronę kuchni. Na stole stały już przygotowane przez Evelyn tosty oraz wiele zdrowych dodatków. Bohaterki usiadły. :-Co chcecie do picia? :-Poproszę herbatę. :-Ja też! :Dziewczyny powolnie jadły śniadanie. Dzisiaj była sobota – dzień wolny. Jednak, czy na pewno będzie aż tak wolny? Po skończonym posiłku Dziewczyny udały się na piętro. Mieszkały w pokojach obok siebie. Pokój Elizabeth był pomalowany na lekki beż, natomiast pokój Cassidy był cały drewniany. Chyba tylko tym się różniły. Pozostałe umeblowanie - łóżko, szafa, biurko były takie same. Bohaterki weszły do jaśniejszego pokoju. Właśnie tutaj dziewczyna przechowywała znalezione miraculum. :-Jak myślisz? Do kogo ono może należeć? :-Nie wiem. Ale jestem pewna, że prawowity właściciel miraculum jest załamany. Sama tego doświadczyłam… :-Racja! Trzeba jak najszybciej go odnaleźć! Dziewczyny zabrał się do roboty. Od wczoraj każda z nich przeszukiwała Internet w poszukiwaniu jakich kolwiek informacji na temat posiadacza biżuterii. Niestety! Nie mogły nic znaleźć. Już prawie straciły nadzieję, gdy nagle… :-Cass! Mam coś! Dziewczyna od razu podbiegła do przyjaciółki. Faktycznie! Artykuł miał nazwę: Jak Poradzimy sobie bez naszego bohatera? Poniżej znajdowało się zdjęcie… Nie to nie możliwe… Na zdjęciu uśmiechał się chłopak podobny do Adriena… :-Adrien!? :-Nie to nie może być prawda… Spójrz. Artykuł był napisany rok temu. :-Racja… Zresztą chłopak ma brązowe włosy, a Adrien jasne… :-Pokażmy to Marinette i Czarnemu Kotu…. :-Zadzwonię do nich… Halo? Marinette? Jesteś z Adrienem?... Co się stało? Nic. Musimy się spotkać… Gdzie? Przyjdźcie jak najszybciej do naszego domu… Do zobaczenia! :-Za ile będą? :-Przyjdą za dziesięć minut, Marinette musi skończyć kupować materiały… :-Jakie materiały? :-Zapomniałaś? Z tydzień jest bal Jesienny Bal. Marinette chce nam uszyć sukienki… :-Zupełnie zapomniałam! Ach! Trzeba jej pomóc! :-Zgadzam się. Potrafisz szyć?! :-Oczywiście! A myślałaś, że kupiłam ten strój? Dziewczyny zaczęły się śmiać.. Przerwała im mama Elizabeth :-Dziewczynki! Ktoś do was! :-Już lecę mamo… Dziewczyna szybko zeszła po schodach i otworzyła drzwi. Ukazał jej się Adrien wraz z Marinette. Dziewczyna niosła na rękach kilka metrów materiałów. :-Już jesteście! Wchodźcie! Para weszła do środka i powiesiła kurtki na wieszaku. :-Zapraszam na górę! Elizabeth zaprowadziła gości do pokoju, w którym już czekała Cassidy. Kiedy tylko przekroczył próg, dziewczyna zamknęła drzwi. :-Po co nas wzywałyście? – zapytał się Adrien :-Sam zobacz. Nareszcie znalazłyśmy! Mówiąc to dziewczyna podała mu laptopa z artykułem… : :„Jak Poradzimy sobie bez naszego bohatera? :Nasze źródła donoszą, że Kolibri już nigdy nie ochroni Madrytu. W ostatniej walce z Władcą Ciem coś się stało… Nie wiadomo dokładnie co. Od kliku dni na ulicach Madrytu jest spokojnie… Nikt nie został zamieniony w złoczyńcę! Czyżby Kolibri nie był już potrzebny? Władce miasta zaprzeczają. Mówią, że przestępcy ciągle będą nękać mieszkańców. Niestety. Superbohater nie stawił się na umówione spotkanie. Może wyjechał z miasta?” : :-Wyjechał z miasta? Raczej Władca Ciem zabrał mu miraculum, a potem przeniósł się do Paryża… :-Masz rację Adrien. Zastanawia mnie tylko… Ten cały Kolibri strasznie mi kogoś przypomina…. :-Właśnie… On jest strasznie podobny do ciebie Adrien! :-Co?! :-Nie masz może rodziny w Madrycie? :-Nie nie mam… Czekajcie! Mój tata mi coś mówił… Dwa lata temu pojechał tam… Coś związanego z pracą… Mówił, że mieszkał u cioci… Ale nie wiem czy ma syna… :-Chłopaku! On wygląda zupełnie jak ty! Podobny wzrost… Ta sama opalenizna… Tylko włosy i oczy brązowe… No normalnie podróbka! :-Trzeba to zbadać…. :-To co? Wycieczka do Madrytu? :-Koś mus zostać… Pilnować miasta.. :-Racja. Władca Ciem nie został pokonany. :-Hymn… Gołąbeczki, wy pojedziecie. Romantyczny tydzień w Madrycie wam nie zaszkodzi. Ja i Cass zostaniemy tutaj. :-Dacie sobie radę? :-My nie damy? – zaśmiała się Cassidy :-Co o tym sądzisz kocie? :-Ja jestem za – uśmiechną się zawadiacko Adrien :-Ugh… Spodziewałam się takiej odpowiedzi.. Ale jak to ma wyglądać? :-Myślę, że nie możecie tak nagle wyjechać… Mam pomysł! Po balu jesiennym mamy kilka dni wolnego… Czy to nie idealny moment? :-Faktycznie... :-No to nie opuści nas impreza! – zaśmiał się Agreste :-Dobrze, dobrze… Ale co dalej? :-Adrien! Przypominasz sobie imię ciotki? :-Nie.. Ale kiedyś dostałem od niej list. Powinien być tam również adres. :-Doskonale! :-Jak już ją odnalezienie, nie powinno być problemem odnalezienie chłopaka… Spędzicie tam kilka dni. Zróbcie wszystko aby go ściągnąć do Paryża. – skończyła wywód Elizabeth. :-No to wszystko ustalone! :-Napiszę do mistrza Fu… Marinette, możesz jeszcze trochę zostać? :-Jasne! :-To ja już lecę. Muszę znaleźć list! Adrien zamknął za sobą drzwi. W pokoju zostały już same dziewczyny. :-O co chodzi? :-W piątek jest bal… Stwierdziłyśmy, że pomożemy Ci w szyciu sukienek! :-Ale ja nie potrzebuję pomocy… Cassidy i Elizabeth spojrzały na Marinette tym samym wzrokiem… :-Dobrze… Potrzebuję pomocy… Nawet nie zaczęłam projektować… :-A ja tak! :-Jak to? Cassidy pobiegła szybko po swój notes do pokoju. Wręczyła go przyjaciółce. :-To ma być sukienka dla ciebie… :-Ach Cass! To jest piękne! Rysunek przedstawiał sukienkę bez ramiączek, sięgającą do kostek. Cała była w kolorze wiśniowym wpadającym w fiolet. .. Czerwona wstążka opasała ciało w okolicach bioder. Była idealnie dopasowana do sylwetki Biedronki. Idealnie podkreślała jej atuty i kryła wady. :-Nie wiem jak Ci dziękować…. :-Nie musisz. Ja też kocham projektować. :-Spotkajmy się u mnie jutro. Muszę już lecieć… Przydało by się coś zaprojektować. Roześmiane dziewczyny zaprowadziły koleżankę do wyjścia. :-Do jutra! :-Pa! :-Chodźmy Cass na gorę. Muszę napisać ten list... Dziewczyny udały się do pokoju. :-Co mu napiszesz? :-Że znaleźliśmy posiadacza tego miraculum oraz o wycieczce naszej pary do Madrytu.... :-A dostałaś od niego odpowiedź? :-Jak? Przecież wysłałam list dzisiaj rano! Dziewczyny się zaśmiały. :-Zawołaj mnie jak skończysz, ja może coś jeszcze zaprojektuje... Cassidy wyszła z pokoju. Elizabeth została sama. :"Drogi Mistrzu Fu, :wraz z Maycy nareszcie znalazłyśmy informacje na temat Kolibri. Ochraniał Madryt przed Władcą Ciem dwa lata temu. Biedronka i Czarny Kot za tydzień wyjadą tam na zwiady. Na szczęście ciocia Adriena mieszka tam i chętnie ich przenocuje. Podejrzewamy również, że Kolibrim może być prawdopodobny kuzyn chłopaka. Superbohater jest naprawdę podobny do Kota. Będę cię informować o naszych dalszych poczynaniach. :Pozdrawiam Elizabeth." :-Cass skończyłam! :-Ja również! Dziewczyna wbiegła do pokoju pokazując jej swój notatnik. :-Ach! Dla kogo to? :-Dla ciebie! :-Jak to? Dziewczyna uważniej przyjrzała się rysunkowi. Przedstawiał ciemno złotą sukienkę do kolan, na dwa ramiączka. Brązowe detale nadawały sukience lekkość. Wyglądała idealnie! :-Ach Cass, to jest piękne! :-Wiem! - Zaśmiała się koleżanka. – A ty coś napisałaś? :-Kilka ważnych informacji… Pójdziesz ze mną znowu do skrzynki? :-Jasne! Dziewczyny ponownie udały się pod pocztę. W tym czasie rozmawiały o projektach Cassidy. Dziewczyna opowiadała o swoich inspiracjach do kreacji. Dotarły już pod budynek. :-No normalnie Déjà vu! Roześmiane bohaterki wróciły do domu. :-Dziewczynki, gdzie byłyście? :-Byłyśmy na poczcie. :-Znowu? Kolacja stygnie. Dziewczyny szybko umyły ręce i zasiadły do stołu. Szybko zjadły ledwo ciepły posiłek. :-Mamo… Jutro idziemy do Marinette… Będziemy jej pomagać w szyciu. :-To bardzo miło z waszej strony, że chcecie jej pomóc. :-Wyjdziemy po śniadaniu, dobrze? :-Jasne! Koleżanki podziękowały za kolację i udały się do swoich pokoi. :-Nie mogę się doczekać jutrzejszego dnia. :-Ja również! :-Do jutra! :-Pa! Elizabeth przed pójściem spać otworzyła szafkę. Znajdowało się w niej pudełko, w którym dostała swoje miraculum. Otworzyła je. Wyleciała z niej karteczka od mistrza Fu…. :-Ach jak chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać… Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy… Nagle usłyszałam szmer za oknem. Kiedy wyjrzała za okno, niczego nie zauważyła… Odłożyła kartkę i położyła się spać. :Następnego ranka :Cassidy wraz z Elizabeth zeszły na śniadanie. W kuchni czekała już na ich Evelyn. :-Zapraszam do stołu – uśmiechnęła się. Dziewczyny powolnie zjadły śniadanie i zaczęły się szykować do wyjścia. :-Eli, jak myślisz? Mam wziąć te dwa stare materiały, czy nie? :-Cass, są śliczne, pewnie, że weź. Marinette na pewno się ucieszy! Bohaterki zabrał swoje kwami i ruszyły w kierunku domu koleżanki. Rozmawiając o wyjeździe do Madrytu dotarły pod drzwi Biedronki. Zadzwoniły. :-Marinette! Koleżanki do ciebie! :-Już idę mamo! - Dziewczyna szybko zbiegła po schodach. - Cass, Eli, wejdźcie! - Zaprosiła dziewczyny do środka. Bohaterki po raz pierwszy były w domu Biedronki. Zaczęły się rozglądać po mieszkaniu, ale przerwała im Mari. :-Chodźcie! Pociągnęła dziewczyny do swojego pokoju. Gdy były już na miejscu, niebieskooka posadziła je na dywanie i za raz potem sama obok nich usiadła. Rozmowę zaczęła Cassidy. :-Mari, przepraszam, ale musiałam – mówiąc to pokazała jej swój szkicownik. :-Cass, za co? To jest piękne! :-Wiem, ale to ty chciałaś zaprojektować nam sukienki, a ja zrobiłam to za ciebie! :-Spokojnie – zaśmiała się dziewczyna – Coś wybierzemy. Pokazała im swoje projekty. :-Szczerze mówiąc, nie miała wczoraj weny. Zaprojektowałam tylko garnitur dla Adriena i sukienkę dla ciebie…. :-Dla mnie? Biedronka pokazała szkic. Przestawiał błękitną sukienkę za kolana, bez ramiączek. W pasie przeplatała ją granatowa wstążka z kokardą… :-Mari, to śliczne! Dziewczyny wyłożyły swoje projekty na podłodze. :-No to do roboty! Bohaterki zaczęły wykrajać z materiałów potrzebne części i je zszywać. Nawet nie zauważyły jak minęło południe. Przerwał im ojciec Biedronki. :-Dziewczynki, nie jesteście może głodne? Marinette z początku chciała go wygonić, lecz zauważywszy, że jej koleżanki są głodne, zaprowadziła je do kuchni. Superbohaterki szybko zjadły ciepły posiłek i wróciły do pracy. Już po paru godzinach skończyły garnitur dla Adriena oraz sukienkę dla Marinette. :-Ach, będziecie cudownie wyglądać, tak razem…. :-A jaką będzie miała minę Chloe! – zaśmiała się Cassidy. :-Zostały nam tylko sukienki dla was, skończymy to dzisiaj? :-Jasne! Minęło jeszcze trochę czasu, ale wspólny trud się opłacił. Przed dziewczynami na wieszakach wisiały już wszystkie stroje wieczorowe. :-One są takie piękne…… Ach, jaka późna godzina! :-Przepraszamy Mari, ale musimy już iść. :-Rozumiem, odprowadzić was do domu? Zrobiło się ciemno….. :-Spokojnie damy radę! Dziewczyny założyły kurtki i wyszły na dwór. Udały się w drogę powrotną. Elizabeth ciągle się oglądała za siebie… :-Coś się stało? :-Nie…. Nic…. Tylko mam wrażenie, że ktoś za nami idzie…. :-Miraculum jest bezpieczne, prawda? :-Jest. Nikt bez mojej zgody nie wejdzie do mojego domu…. A jednak mam uczucie, że stanie się coś złego…. :-Teraz? :-Nie za parę dni…. Musimy ostrzec Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota… Chyba Władca Ciem znowu się obudził…. :-Przed wyjazdem do Madrytu… Myślisz, że damy sobię radę ze złoczyńcami we dwie? :-Musimy. Misja w Madrycie jest bardzo ważna i poufna. Władca Ciem, nie może się dowiedzieć, że poszukujemy właściciela miarculum. :-Racja…. :-Martwię się też o Mistrza Fu…. Nie odpowiedział mi jeszcze…. :-Ale jak to miał zrobić, przecież wysłałaś list wczoraj…. :-Właśnie. On zawszę odpisywał. Zawsze znajdowałam list z odpowiedzią następnego dnia na biurku. Boję się, że mu się coś stało… :-Spokojnie. Jestem pewna, że da sobie radę… :-Wiem…. Ale i tak jestem zaniepokojona. Jakby ktoś obserwował każdy nasz ruch…. Kategoria:Opowiadania